The Furry Little Problem
by To Be Or Not To Be A Mew Mew
Summary: Set in the marauder era. Remus is in love with someone very unexpected.


**REMUS'S AND RACHEL'S POV**

It was a full moon. I was in the shack with my friends. I was about to transform when we heard a little scream and a thump. I turned around and found that, Rachel, a Slytherin girl that he liked. He turned around in dread. He ordered James to take her away, as he was about to transform into his werewolf form. As James took her out of the room, her eyes opened and looked at Lupin. The look she gave him, a look of pure terror, made him realize that many problems were to come. What he did not know, was that the problems were going to come soon. Just a bit too soon. James took Rachel into a room far away from the room Remus was in. He made her promise not to tell anyone. She promised, but he was skeptical. What he did not know was that she might not keep her promise because she was in Slytherin.

When James left, Rachel whispered into an invisible wizard talking device, "I have your proof Sev, are you happy with that? Can I come back now?"

"Not yet Rachel, we have to go through some things. If you get caught, tell Dumbledore that you thought you were sleepwalking and you know that you know you sleepwalk at home. You felt yourself being hit hard by something and falling into oblivion. When you fell at the bottom, you just absolutely knew that you were in the shrieking shack. When you looked up, you saw Potter, Black, Pettigrew, and Lupin. Lupin looked a little strange to you and when you looked closer, you saw that he was turning into a werewolf. You screamed and fainted. When you came to, Potter was carrying you out of the room and you looked at Lupin in fright. Potter then stunned you at the next thing you knew, he was making you promise not to tell a soul. You promised and he walked away, closing the door behind him. From there, you need to think of what to say next because I don't know what Dumbledore's reaction to this all would be."

"I think that if I get caught, I'm taking you down with me, Sev!" Rachel whispered in response.

"I'll hex you if you do!" Severus said with true terror.

"If you do, I will hex **you** into oblivion!" Rachel said with amusement in her voice,"And trust me, I will!"

**LUCIUS'S POV**

Soon after they got to the Slytherin common room, Lucius came to sit down next to Rachel. Little did he know that she was holding a very important secret that only Sev, Remus, James, Sirius, Peter, and her to know. Lucius put his arm around Rachel.

"So where have you been honey?" He was about to kiss her when his real girlfriend Narrsissa came in. She got so mad that she yelled

"_Levicorprus_!" He rose into the air by his big toe, and tried to yell " _Crucio_!", but Rachel stopped him. Slughorn walked in,

" What in the name of Merlin is going on in here!"

Rachel tried to explain but Lucius cut her off, " It was all me Professor Slughorn, I started this."

"Well then," said Slughorn "I think that just earned you a detention."

"Come to my room tomorrow night at 8:00 to serve your detention."

" Well Goodnight then." And he walked out.

On the way to Lucius's detention… "Shall we go to _**The Room**_? Come on, we have twenty minutes left until I have to be there. We can spend that time in _**The Room**_."

"Fine. I'll cover all the loopholes so no one else can get in. Not that anyone else knows about it."

**RANDOM PEOPLE'S POV**

" Why are you here?" Said James, "We are having a private meeting and we don't need you to listen."

"Well to bad cause we are here to stay... for 10 minutes."

" Lucius I think you should back off, I mean they were here first."

"Nonsense Rachel they have probably been here for hours besides we only have 7 more minutes."

"Listen to the girl Lucius she is the only chance you have in life."

"Don't you dare insult me like that!"

"Looks like I just did."

"_CRUCIO_!"

"_STUPIFY_!"

"WAIT!"

"Rachel stay out of the way!"

Too late. "RACHEL!"

"WHAT In THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON IN HERE? Lucius you are supposed to be in detention with me!"

"No time for that, Rachel is hurt and we are all just standing here!"

"Then take her to Madam Pomfrey you idiot then come to my room, you will be serving more detention time, and I would expect more from you James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter. Well not so much you Remus and Peter, but that is besides the point! Every one of you has detention with me tomorrow night except Rachel she will serve hers when she is better. Now all of you go to your common rooms but you, Lucius, you're staying with me."

"Professor, Rachel didn't have anything to do with this. She tried to prevent it by stepping in-between me and Malfoy, Professor Slughorn… Sir." James confessed, "And it was all my fault, I insulted Malfoy, he had every right to be mad."

**MARAUDERS' POV**

When the marauders were alone later in their dormitory, they discussed what had happened earlier.

"Can you believe our luck? Because of Mr. Blonde-head-pureblood we got detentions! This is soooooooo unfair!" Sirius complained.

"It's not Rachel's fault for any of it though." Remus noted. "She didn't want any of it to happen."

"Oops. I guess I didn't really care if she was was nice enough, all I cared about was that she tried to disarm me and I got really mad at her for doing that." James said with realization in his voice.

"Well at least our detention is with Slughorn I mean it could be with Dumbledore or even worse Snivilus could be in detention with us!" Sirius said, "I think we should go to bed and rest for our exams tomorrow."

"EXAMS! ALREADY! I haven't even prepared! Great, now I will be up all night working on trying to change a rat into a feather!"

"Oh bug off Remus it's not like there's a full moon anytime soon." said Sirius. "You really want to get me mad?"

"I was just kidding werewolf buddy."

"That's it! Calm down people." said Peter, "I am trying to study!"

"Well, I am going to bed see you tomorrow. Good Night" James commented.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**RACHEL'S POV**

_This place smells weird. Like… St. Mungos. What the heck am I doing here? Am I in St. Mangos? Couldn't I still be in Hogwarts, in the Slytherin common room? I am in my bed at Hogwarts. I __**am**__ in my bed at Hogwarts. I __**am**__ in my bed at Hogwarts. I __**AM **__in my bed at Hogwarts. I __**AM**__ in my bed at Hogwarts. I AM IN MY BED AT HOGWARTS!__** I AM IN MY BED AT HOGWARTS! **__**I AM IN MY BED AT HOGWARTS!**_

"Fuck. BLODDY HELL! WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

I open my eyes and look around. There are Healers leaning over me, staring at me in that weird, creeped-out look showing fear in their big, bug-eyes. I ask, "Where am I? Am I okay? Can I go?"

They shake their heads no, take a sip of firewhisky, bite a chocolate frog, and listen to what I had to say next after opening some Berties Botts Every Flavor Beans and shoving them all into their greedy little-big mouths. I was really mad, so I screamed it, "You had better bloody well tell me why I am bloody here, or I swear I will hex you into bloody oblivion. CAN YOU HERE ME? BLOODY HELL!"

With that last remark, they spit out their beans, grabbed their chocolate frogs, chugged down their firewhisky, and ran like a giant dragon was after them, but of course, there was not. It was just Rachel, sick in bed.


End file.
